The sixth Kingdom Keeper
by Kingdom Keepers Forever
Summary: I silently crept along the side of the building. Am I really going to do this? Why would I even want to be a keeper? I've gotten myself into such a mess. I can't believe this is happening. Disney villains trying to murder me? How realistic does that sound?
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first story so it is kind of short. I've just been wondering what a 6****th**** keeper would be like so…..yeah. This is what I've come up with so far. And, thank you KingdomKeepers1121 for the help. You truly are a bowl of awesome sauce!**

**Chapter 1**

"We don't need more help!" Philby complained to Wayne.

The Keepers, Wayne, Amanda, and Jess were sitting on the outdoor tables at Casey's Corner on Main Street USA.

"Yeah," Charlene agreed,"there is already seven of us including Amanda and Jess! We don't need anyone else. Our group is fine the way it is."

"Okay, okay, I hear you. YOU don't need any help, but the imagineers and I think it would be good for the parks to have an official new Kingdom Keeper. And you never know when you might need the extra help. So, please, just work with me here. Does anyone know anyone that might be of help?"

No one said a word. They all just looked at each other, wondering if anyone knew anyone useful.

"Oh, well!" Finn said, delighted,"I guess that's just too bad. Nobody knows anyone useful. I guess we can't have a new Keeper!"

"Well, actually," Charlene said, "I know a girl. She's on my basketball team."

"Wonderful!" Wayne shouted. "Who is she?"

"Well, her name is Johanna Hughes. She's _really _brave! It's scary sometimes."

"Really?" Amanda said, annoyed. "How so?"

"She's been bungee jumping in New York, swimming with sharks in Cancun, and skydiving in Colorado. She's fearless"

"Wow," Said Jess,"impressive.

"Great!" Wayne exclaimed. "Anyone else?"

Suddenly, everyone knew someone who could be of help. They all took turns sharing who they knew and what they could bring to the team.

"I know someone who could be a tremendous help." Willa said excitedly.

"Well….get on with it!" Maybeck said jokingly.

"Okay," Willa said,"her name is Skyler Alyssa Ramos-Martinez. And she-" Willa was cut off by Amanda.

"That's a pretty long name." The rest of the Keepers, Jess, and Wayne nodded.

"I know," Willa said,"but she's Hispanic, so she has her mom AND her dad's last name." The nodded, understanding.

"As I was saying, she's a gymnast, cheerleader, archer, hip hop dancer, plays violin on her spare time, AND is gorgeous. And she takes karate."

Maybeck, of course, asked,"How gorgeous? Do you have a picture?" He winked.

"She is WAAAY out of your league. And, she's taken." Willa teased. The Keepers laughed. Jess fell out of her chair, Amanda snorted, and Wayne almost had a coughing fit.

"By who?" Maybeck questioned, pouting.

"My brother." Willa said unhappily making a gagging sound.

"Ooooooh," Finn said,"awkward."

"Ok," Wayne said, calming down,"so we have as possibilities: Charlene's friends Johanna Hughes, Madison Gray, and Jennifer Williams. Maybeck's friends Adam Wilson, Kayla Smith, Thomas Clark, and Dylan Morris. Philby's friends Phillip Moore, Joshua Powell, Jimmy Helwig, and Jackson Ryan. And Willa's friend Skyler. That's pretty good."

Charlene made a face when Wayne said "Skyler". Her face twisted and she scrunched up her nose. Jess noticed this.

"Are you jealous of Skyler, Charlene?" accused Jess, not being able to help her grin.

"No," Charlene lied,"why would I be?"

"No reason." giggled Jess.

"Okay, here is the important question," explained Wayne,"all of these people you suggested, would they audition?"

It was silent. Then there was mumbling and groaning.

"Well," Wayne concluded,"you are going to have to have to try to get them to. Good night, children." With that, he pressed the red button on the fob and sent them home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, here is chapter two. It is dedicated to my special friend, Sarah. I hope you like it, girl. PM me if you have any questions.**

"So," Finn said, taking control," Johanna is a no?"

"Yup." Charlene said disappointed," she said she's 'too busy'. But I'm not sure how. Either way, it's a no. I told her she might not even be the one chosen, but she won't even audition. Sorry."

The keepers sat at booth in the corner of the Frozen Marble. Jess and Amanda had chores therefore they couldn't make it.

"Alright, who IS going to audition?" Finn asked putting an emphasis on "is"

"Madison Gray and Jennifer Williams both said yes." Charlene stated.

"That's excellent, Charlie." Finn said, giving her a thumbs up. Charlene smiled at her nickname.

"Dylan Morris and Thomas Clark are going to audition. Kayla and Adam just not feelin' it." Maybeck chimed in.

Philby spoke next. "Joshua Powell and Jackson Ryan said they're down with it. Jimmy and Phillip…..not so much."

Everyone turned to Willa. "Skyler said yes." Willa said, matter-of-factly.

"Alright," said Finn reading from the list he'd made," we have Madison Gray, Jennifer Williams, Dylan Morris, Thomas Clark, Jackson Ryan, Joshua Powell, and Skyler something-something. Sorry, I don't remember her last name. Is that right?"

Everyone nodded. "Oh," Willa said," her last name is Ramos-Martinez. But she mostly just goes by Martinez."

"Okay," Finn said scribbling in his notebook," got it."

"Hey, Willa," Philby said, looking off into the distance," isn't that your older brother?" He pointed towards the door of the Frozen Marble.

"Yeah," Willa said deviously," now it's 'Embarrass your big brother' time."

Finn moved his chair as far from Willa as he could. If this went downhill, he didn't want to get caught in the action.

"Oh, Niall!" she called standing up and waving. "Come over here!"

Niall, her older brother, was 5'8 with dark brown hair and light blue eyes. He smiled despite the embarrassment. "Yes, Willa?" he asked.

"I want you to come sit here and meet my friends." Willa demanded.

"Sorry, Willa, I'm hanging out with my friends. Maybe tomorrow." He said kindly. Willa looked around at her friends.

"Fine. Tomorrow." She said, disappointed. Niall leaned down and hugged her.

"See you at home." He said.

"Alright, alright." Willa gently pushed him away.

"So much for 'Embarrass your big brother' time." Maybeck said.

"I know," Willa responded," I should've known. He's too much of a good person."

"I thought that was good thing. You know, for a guy to be nice." Philby said, questioning himself. "

"It is." Charlene said. "But not when it's 'Embarrass your big brother' time"

"Oh, ok." Philby said, still not completely understanding.

Suddenly, Jess and Amanda burst through the door and ran towards their table.

"Are we late?!" Jess shouted.

"Um…" Maybeck said checking his watch," only by 45 minutes."

"Dammit," Jess said," I ran and I'm still late"

"It's not your fault," Finn said," you had chores."

"Fine, whatever." Jess said.

"Whoa," Maybeck said," someone is cranky."

"Can it, Terry or I swear I will chop your head off with a butter knife and serve it on a silver platter. Got it?"

At that very moment, Niall had the misfortune of walking up to the table and overheard what Jess had said.

"Oh, hey big brother." Willa said sweetly. "Have you come to join us?"

"Not anymore." Niall said backing away and looking directly at Jess. Jess smiled trying to cover what she had said calling it a "friendly joke" but it didn't work. Niall was already back at his table by the time Jess was done speaking. Everyone looked at her. Charlene laughed hysterically.

"Sorry about that, guys," Amanda said," she's been moody lately."

"Jess," Willa said, astonished," you scared my brother…I didn't think that was possible."

"Sorry, Wills," Jess said.

"No need to apologize," Willa said," that's awesome! I didn't think anything scared him! You are the first person to be able to generally scare my brother! That's more than awesome-that's epic!"

The table erupted in laughter.

**The next day (Sunday afternoon)**

**Charlene POV**

"What?" I yelled into the phone.

_Sorry, Charlene,_ Madison Gray said, _I just don't want to anymore. I'm not ready for…for…fame. Sorry._

"Fine. Bye, Maddie." I said, disappointed and hung up the phone. _Great! _I thought. _How am I supposed to tell the others? And Wayne! _I plopped down on my bed. Just then, the doorbell rang. I sprinted downstairs to see who it was. I opened the front door-Finn and the others. _Beautiful! Just beautiful! B-E-A-utiful! This was going to be great. I'll be the only one who has the friend that bailed. I'm dead. They'll eat me alive._

"Come on in, guys," I said motioning inside," make yourselves at home."

The keepers sat down on either of the two couches. Jess, being her weird self, sat on Amanda's lap.

"Jess," Maybeck offered," there's room over here." He pat the gap between him and Willa.

"No thanks," Jess said waving it off," I like it here,'

"Ok, then," Charlene said sitting between Maybeck and Willa," what'd you want to talk about?"

"Thomas and Joshua dropped out. They don't want to audition anymore." Finn said. The group nodded.

_Ok, _I thought, _I'll just piggyback on that. _"Oh," I said," well, than this won't make you happy."

The keepers looked curious. "What?" and irritated Finn asked.

"Madison bailed." Charlene blurted. "She decided she just doesn't want to do it anymore. Sorry, Finn." She spoke quickly.

"Ok," Finn said, standing up and rubbing his temples," so, now we have Jennifer, Dylan, Jackson, and Skyler."

I tried really hard not to make a face when he said "Skyler." I'm secretly a little bit jealous of her.

"Wow." Amanda said," we lost three peeps. That's just sad."

The group nodded. "Alright," Finn said, now calm," the next meeting will be this Saturday at two o'clock in the Frozen Marble."

"Two o'clock AM or PM?" Maybeck joked. Everyone laughed.

"PM, you ding-dong." Jess teased. They laughed again.

**The next morning (Monday morning)**

**Willa POV**

I heard my alarm and I woke with a start. It was six o'clock AM and now I had to get ready for school. Fun. My mom came into the room and yelled at me to get up.

"I'm up, I'm up." I said. I was not in the mood to get yelled at again. I crawled out of bed and sulked down the stairs.

"Good morning, sweetie." My mother said. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I replied.

"Well, it's Monday. And that's what Monday is good at: making people tired….and cranky." She said.

"Who's cranky?" I asked. She nodded towards my older brother. "Oh." I said. "I won't bother him today." She nodded.

"Good morning, Willa," my father said walking into the dining room," good morning, Niall."

"Good morning." Niall and I said almost in unison. My father and Niall kept glancing at each other and giving each other weird looks.

"What did I miss?" I asked, very confused.

"Daddy and Niall fought, yesterday!" My younger brother, Daniel, blurted. Daniel is in 6th grade. I'm in 8th and Niall is in 9th. Niall is at that age where you argue with you parents a lot…not a good age. He's 15 years old.

"It was nothing." My father said.

"What'd you fight about?" I asked, curious.

"Willa!" my mother yelled. "It's none of your business!"

"Sorry." I said. But I didn't really mean it. I _really _wanted to know. And I will find out…somehow.

**30 minutes later**

I ran down the stairs and threw my backpack on my back. I ran out the door, trying to catch up to Niall who was already walking to the bus stop with Daniel and Skyler.

"Sky!" I shout. "Skyler!"

She turned around. "Willa, run faster!" she yelled, waving. I ran faster until I caught up to them. Skyler had light brown hair that naturally fell in loose curls about four inches past her shoulders. Her eyes were amber colored, like a wolf. She stood at 5'4 and a half making her half an inch taller than me.

"Hey," Skyler said," good morning."

"Good morning, Sky. Today, on this fine Monday morning, you will spread your wings and FLY!"

"You're a freak." Skyler laughed.

"And a weirdo." Niall said rolling his eyes playfully.

"You know what," Daniel said," I'm going to pretend I don't know you guys." He started to walk faster. He continued to glance back at us like we were psychopathic killers chasing him with knives. We're not _that _embarrassing. Are we?

We got to the end of the street and waited for the bus. I sat with Skyler which kind of forced Niall to sit with Daniel. The high school and the middle school were connected by one long hallway, so it looked like one gigantic school. The high school was to the left, so that's where Niall was heading.

"Wait, Niall!" Skyler called. He turned and jogged up to her.

"Yeah?" he asked.

She kissed him quickly on the lips. "I'll see you later." Skyler said, a bit flirtatiously. She waved and blew a kiss and gave him…a look.

"See you later." Niall said, dazed. It's not like they hadn't kissed before because they definitely have. It was the way she said _I'll see you later._

**Skyler POV**

I ran to catch up to Willa. I don't know what compelled me to do what I just did. I just felt the need.

"Hey, Willa don't we have Social Studies first block?" I asked

"Yes." Willa said yawning.

"I'm tired, too," I said," I know how you feel."

"So what was that about?" she asked.

"What was what about?" I said, a little confused.

"The way you said '_I'll see you later._'" Willa said mocking me.

"I didn't say it in a certain way." I said.

"Yeah you did," she shot back," you said it flirtatiously."

"Liar."

"I'm not lying!" she whined stopping at her locker.

"Ok, Willa, my locker is all the way down there-" I pointed to the end of the hallway-" so I'll see you in Social Studies."

**Thursday afternoon**

When I told Niall '_I'll see you later_' I actually meant '_I'll see you in few days._' On Monday I had A LOT of homework and gymnastics, on Tuesday I had gymnastics, on Wednesday I had archery and dance. Today is my only "free" day because tomorrow I have gymnastics again and karate. I opened my front door about a take a walk next door to see Niall, but instead Willa is standing there with four other people I've never met in my life.

"Oh," Willa said semi-surprised," I was just about to knock. Can we come in?"

"Sure, but Willa why did you bring you friends and why are you here?" I asked.

"Because we already met Jennifer, Dylan, and Jackson." Willa said.

"What?" I asked. Then I heard my sister screaming my name from upstairs. "Give me a minute." I said. I ran upstairs and in her room. "Yes, Sarah?" I asked her, a little bit annoyed. Sarah **(You know who you are)** is my older sister, but only by 18 months. She had dirty blonde hair and her beautiful blue eyes that were hidden behind a pair of black glasses. In the winter months, her eyes turned the prettiest shade of green. She stood at 5'8 making her a few inches taller than me. She was gorgeous, though.

"Are the Kingdom Keepers in our house?" she asked me.

"Yeah…" I said as casual as I could be in this situation.

"Why…?" she asked trying to hide her excitement.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out."

"Ok," she said," is Dell Philby down there?"

"They all are." I said. I knew she had a tiny little crush on Dell. But she likes Robert Downy Jr. more. I walked down stairs, slightly embarrassed.

"Sorry, that was my sister." I said.

"Is she single?" Terrance asked. I tried hard not to laugh. _Really _hard. But I let out a giggle and then the whole room was laughing at him.

"Um….yeah." I replied.

"Ok, this is off topic." The blonde on, Charlene said, jealousy rising in her voice.

"What topic?" I asked looking directly at Willa.

"Well you know how you said you'd audition?" she asked

"Yeah…"

"Well I thought they should meet you."

"Ok, well then who is Jennifer, Dylan, and Jackson?"

"Um," Willa looked around at her friends," just people."

"Ok." I said, not believing her. I sat in between Willa and Lawrence. It was a bit uncomfortable because I didn't really know him and we were sitting a little bit too close for my liking. But that's the price I have to pay for letting them in my house. We talked about ourselves and our families for a while. It had been about an hour and half before Willa announced that they were going to leave. It was 5:30 which meant that I could spend time with Niall for a half hour or I could just wait until our date on Saturday. I chose to wait. I walked upstairs to my sister's room where she was listening to Katy Perry's "Roar"

"Hey, guess what?" I asked her, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"What?" she asked.

"I have a surprise for you when I get home from gymnastics and karate tomorrow."

"Really?" she yelled. "What is it?"

"I can't tell you, genius. It's a surprise."

"Well," Sarah said," I think you should tell me now and then tomorrow I'll act surprised."

"Let me think about it," I said," no. Not happening. You'll just have to wait."

"Dang," she said," but my birthday is September 9. It's December 19. My birthday pasted."

"I know," I said," but I just want to surprise you cuz you've been through a lot lately."

"Thanks, sis." Sarah said.

"No problem." I said walking out of her room.

**Friday Evening (7:00 P.M.)**

I got home around 6 o'clock. I showered and got dressed and then it was 6:45 P.M. so I went down for dinner, where my mom, dad, sister, and the Angelo's sat waiting for me. I had my cell phone in my lap, waiting for the call. I received it about five minutes later. I excused myself from the table and ran upstairs to my room.

"Hello." I said into the phone.

_Hello, _the man said from the other end, _is this Skyler Martinez?_

"This is she." I answered excitedly.

_We'll be at your house at 7:30. Is that alright? _The man said kindly.

"That's wonderful!" I said. "I'll see you then."

_I'll see you then. Bye._ He hung up the phone.

I couldn't help it. I squealed with excitement. I ran down the stairs and answered my mom's question before she even asked.

"7:30" I said. I sat in my seat, shaking my legs because I was so excited. And this was all thanks to Willa's 'special connections.'

We all currently sat on the couches in the living room. I heard the doorbell rang and I jumped up and ran to the door, Willa right behind me. I quickly fixed my hair, got myself together and opened the door. There he was. Standing at 5'9, Robert Downey Jr.

"Hi." I barely choked out.

"Hi." He said. "You must be Skyler.

"Yes. I am." I said.

"Who's there?" I heard my sister shout.

"Your surprise." Willa shouted.

"Please," I said, shaking," come in."

"Thank you." He said walking in.

"Hey," Sarah said," that sounds like…" then she saw him. Standing right in front of her, only an inch taller.

"How….?" Was all she could manage to say.

"Isabella and Skyler." He said. "Where are my manners? I'm Robert." He went around shaking everyone's hands. Willa and I smiled.

"Thank you so much for being here." Willa and I said at the same time. We giggled.

"No problem." He smiled. He turned to Sarah. "So, you must be Sarah."

"Yeah…I am." She said.

"I understand you're a big fan."

"Huge fan." She said.

"And I understand you like purple." He said whipping out a purple pen.

"Yeah…" she said, still star-struck.

"Anything you want me to sign?" he asked, uncapping the pen.

"I'll be back." She said running upstairs. She came back down holding a giant Iron Man poster. He signed the poster. The note said:

_To my biggest fan, Sarah,_

_Always remember:_

_No matter what anyone says or thinks_

_You are a wonderful, beautiful person._

Then he signed his name. All in the purple pen.

"Thank you so much!" she said.

"You very welcome." He said hugging her.

**Ok, guys, I hope you liked it. That was chapter two. Remember to review and please no flaming. And if you have any ideas or suggestions feel free to PM me.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating in a while! The **_

_**school work has been piling up. Please don't be mad.**_

_**Alright, enough of my blabbering. Here it is.**_

_**Willa POV**_

"Skyler?" I whispered in the dark. "Sky, where the hell are you? This isn't funny, you know. You better not scare me or I'll hurt you."

Skyler is now, officially, a DHI. We eliminated Jennifer because she was bit on the shy side and not very open to meeting new people. Jackson was an awkward boy and a bit of creep around pretty girls *ahem* _Charlene._ Then it was between Skyler and Dylan. Wayne said he "didn't want to get involved" but even he voted on Skyler. So, she's officially a DHI. I'm currently standing in the Magic Kingdom looking for Skyler. This is _not _how I pictured my Friday night.

_Clink! Clank! _

Metal on metal. That can't be good. I whipped around.

"What the hell are you two doing?!" I yelled. Philby and Skyler were sword fighting and talking to….William? William Turner? What the…?

"Very good," William said to Skyler," just, well, uh, here…." He turned Skyler's wrist slightly. "There," he said," perfect."

"What are you doing?" I asked Philby. Maybe he'll have a logical explanation.

"Sword fighting. Duh." Philby said.

I gave him a confused look. "But why?" I asked. This is really strange.

"Because," Skyler but in," you trailed behind and we stopped here to wait for you. Then we heard footsteps so we hid behind that tree-"she pointed-"and we realized it was only Will just lugging around a bunch of swords. So he asked us if we wanted to try sword fighting. Who could turn that down?"

"Would you like to try?" Will asked, politely.

"No thanks," I said," I'm good."

"Come on, Wills," Philby said," it's fun. Try it."

"Ok…" I said reluctantly. Skyler threw a sword at me and, luckily, I caught it. "Hey," I said to her," you could have killed me."

"Yeah, but I knew I wouldn't because you have ninja reflexes." She answered.

"Ok," William said," let me help you with your stance." He turned me about 45 degrees to my left. "Now," he said," raise your sword up just a little bit higher." I raised my sword.

"Like this?" I asked.

"Perfect." He said. He taught us the techniques of sword fighting for about a half hour before I realized we had to meet the rest of the group.

"Oh my gosh," I said, checking the time," we have to go meet the group."

"Do we _have_ to?" Philby whined.

"Dell Philby," I said being as motherly as I could," you know we have to go."

"Fine," Philby complained," but I'm not happy with you anymore."

Skyler and William laughed. Philby, Skyler, and I headed towards Main Street USA. Finn, Charlene, and Maybeck were waiting for us when we arrived there.

"Where have you been?" Finn asked sternly.

"Sword fighting," Philby said," with William Turner."

"Lucky!" Maybeck said. "I want sword fight with William Turner…wait, no I don't. It sounds weird."

"Ok," Charlene said," I need to get home. I have a track meet early in the morning tomorrow. I need some actual sleep."

"Grumpy much?" I asked.

"Yeah," Skyler agreed with Charlene," I have to help out retired old people at Shady Oaks tomorrow and I don't think those elderly people want me there when I'm tired. Let's just go."

With that, we stood in a circle, grabbed hands, and Finn pushed the fob.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"NO!" Maleficent screamed. "Enough of your idiotic plans, Ursula!"

"They're not idiotic plans," Jack Sparrow said, defending Ursula,"your plans are idiotic."

The three overtakers were hiding away at Pirate's in Maleficent old "lair".

"You dare defy me?" Maleficent said raising her voice with each word. "I control _you_. I _own you_. Understand?"

At this, Jack stepped down. "Yes," he said,"I understand."

"War." was all Ursula said.

"Excuse me?" Maleficent asked her.

"War," she repeated,"I say we go to war. But we would have to spy on the Keepers to find out their weaknesses. They'll never expect it. Especially because they'll be too busy 'coaching' their_ new member._"

But the Keepers would expect it because neither Maleficent, Jack, nor Ursula saw Merida, sneaky as she was, hiding away in dark corner. She ran as quickly as she could to the Cinderella Castle to alert the other princesses.

"Skyler can you spend some time with Cindy. That sweet old lady, Ana, wants me to watch 'La Rosa de Guadalupe' with her…yeah, that's right, we're going to watch a Spanish soap opera." Willa said. She'd asked Skyler if she could help out at the old folk's home. Skyler laughed.

"Okay, Willa," Skyler said walking over to Cindy, "have fun."

"Oh we will," Willa said, "don't you worry."

Skyler laughed and Willa laughed. Skyler sat in a chair next Cindy in the huge "living room" filled with elderly and young teens helping out.

"Oh, hello," Cindy, the old woman, said, "I'm Cindy. Who might you be?" Cindy was a short old woman with huge blue round earrings, big red lips, a cute little nose, and green eyes? She had few wrinkles and was quite pretty for her age.

"I'm Skyler. I'll be spending the day with you, Cindy." Skyler said, smiling. She turned slightly in her seat to face Cindy.

"How _wonderful_," the old woman said, somewhat menacingly, "so, tell me Skyler, what is your age?"

"Oh, I'm fourteen," she said," I'm in eighth grade."

"Like the others…" Cindy whispered to herself.

"Excuse me?" Skyler said. "I'm sorry I couldn't hear you."

"Oh, nothing," she said," what are your hobbies?"

"Gymnastics, dance, karate, and archery," Skyler replied," and I like volunteering."

"So you must be very strong then?" Cindy asked, suddenly very curious.

"Yeah, I guess." She replied.

Cindy's face suddenly became pale.

"Are you alright?" Skyler asked, concerned.

"I'm just…I'm growing very sleepy. I think I…I think I…I think I need to take a nap."

"Do you need me to help you to your room?" Skyler asked.

"Oh, no, dear. I'm perfectly capable." She replied and hobbled away.

Skyler glanced to her left and then looked towards where she saw Cindy heading, but she was already gone. _That's strange, _she thought, _where'd she disappear to?_

Instead of seeing Cindy where she was last, she saw a tall, thin, beautiful woman. Her lips were painted a dark red and her green eyes seemed to be shooting daggers at Skyler. The strange woman wore a long purple dress with a black cloak and a rope-like belt around her waist. Her dark hair was pulled back in weird headdress sort of thing. She rushed quickly out of _Shady Oaks Retirement Village._

_She reminds me of someone, _Skyler thought, _but who could she be?_

"Hey, Sky!" Willa said, tapping Skyler on the shoulder. Skyler screamed. Some elders and other teens looked. "Geez," Willa said," why so jumpy?"

"It's nothing," Skyler lied, " just this woman…" She shivered.

"Cindy? She's the sweetest thing in the world. Except she likes to ask a lot of questions."

"I know, right?" Skyler said. "But, no. Not her. Cindy said she wasn't feeling well and she went off to bed. She didn't even let me walk her to her room. I glanced to my left and then turned to where I saw Cindy and she was gone! Poof! Instead was some strange woman who looked like she escaped from Comic-Con." Skyler explained to her what the woman looked like.

"Hmmm," Willa said," sounds familiar...who did she remind you of _exactly?_"

"She looked like the Evil Queen from Snow White except without a crown…" Skyler trailed off.

"We have to tell the others." Willa said in a hushed whisper.

"I know," Skyler replied," but when?"

"After we help all the sweet old people." Willa said, smiling at the elderly.

"I knew something was up when a cute girl actually talked to me." Finn said, angrily.

"Sorry to crush your dreams, Finn." Skyler said trying not to laugh. "Wait, she was _cute_? Gross."

"Well she looked nothing like the evil queen or any Disney villain. She was tall-taller than me-she had blonde hair, green eyes, she was thin and wore shorts and a tank top." Finn said somewhat dreamily as he sat on the floor of his living room.

"Interesting," Charlene said, not caring at all," anything else?"

"Oh yeah," Finn said, as if suddenly remembering something," she had a big bu-" he cut himself off. "You know what? Never mind."

"You're a pig!" Charlene said quite angrily.

"I don't know about you Charlene, but I'm just trying not to vomit," Willa said," because, after all, he is saying that disgusting stuff about the evil queen and god knows how old that woman is!"

Suddenly, Finn was the one trying not to vomit as everyone around him laughed. His little sister, Natalie, ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. She came out five minutes later sat on Finn.

"What are you talking about?" she asked eagerly.

"Nothing now go away." Finn said irritably pushing Natalie off his lap.

"OW!" Natalie screamed. "That hurt! I'm going to my room so you can't hurt me!"

"Good." Finn said. "Stay there." Then it was that awkward moment when you're at someone's house they start arguing with their sibling. The group was silent.

"Well," Maybeck said breaking the silence," now we know we have to start being more careful about who we talk to and what we tell them. We can't risk them knowing are weaknesses."

"Maybeck," Philby said," I thought you had no weaknesses. Remember when you told us that?"

"I can think of only one weakness he has," Willa said," pretty girls."

"Hey!" Maybeck said. "There's other things. I'm just not going to tell you."

"Okay," Finn said, once again taking charge," we need to meet up tonight at eight."

"So you're telling me we're going to war?!" Charlene yelled at Merida. "Count me out. I refuse."

"Come on, Charlie," Finn said trying to sweeten the deal by using his nickname for her," we have to do this."

"We don't _have _do any of this!" Charlene said. She turned her attention to Merida and said," Why can't you fight this war on your own?"

"Because we need your help!" Merida said urgently. She looked around at the Keepers. "Please say you'll help us. Please."

Finn glanced around at his fellow Keepers. He looked Charlene in the eye and then turned to Merida. "We'll do it."

_**Alright guys, there you have it. Please no flaming! If you **_

_**have any questions or ideas PM me. Please review and**_

_**thanks for reading!**_


End file.
